This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more specifically, to improved handgrips particularly adapted to use on racing bicycles.
Bicycling has long been a recreational activity in which a great many people participate. While many riders prefer leisurely riding, other participate in long distance riding or racing in which maximum speed with lowest energy expenditure is important. A great many improvements have been made in bicycles and a variety of accessories have been developed to meet the needs of these enthusiasts. For example, a number of improvements have been made in handlebar design in attempt to achieve an optimum combination of power, endurance, low wind resistance, comfort and speed.
Most racing bicycles use one basic handlebar design, that having a substantially straight transverse crossbar attached to the front wheel stem and two handgrips at the ends of the crossbar curving to the front, down and back. A number of modifications to this handlebar design have been made, with little performance improvement. Typically, as disclosed by Lennon in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,754 and 4,878,397, extensions may be provided on the normal handgrips which come together to form extended handgrips above and in front of the handlebar crosspiece. The rider grips the extensions while resting his forearms on the crosspiece. This causes the rider to extend his hands further to the front but provides hand grips that are even higher than the handlebar modification does not, however, sufficiently lower the rider's back to the horizontal position I have found to be desirable. Note, for example, the rider's back position shown in FIG. 3 of the 4,750,754 Pat. No. Also, the crossbar adversely restricts downward movement of the rider's arms as changing conditions may require. Further, this arrangement is not presently allowed in United States Cycling Federation rules for mass start races.
These and other prior handlebar designs do not provide for lowest wind resistance and the optimum hand position for best rider balance. Most designs are fixed in one position in the handlebar design and do not allow movement and adjustment of components to best fit riders of different sizes.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in handlebars which are adaptable to a variety of bicycles with different basic handlebars, and which allow the rider to achieve the optimum combination of power, endurance, low wind resistance, comfort and speed required for long distance cycling or racing.